


if tomorrow never comes

by k00klite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, i dont know lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k00klite/pseuds/k00klite
Summary: All this time, Akaashi thinks his birthday is not worth the celebration. Neither him or his family ever cared about it, it leads to Akaashi thinking December is the worst month of the year. Bokuto on the other hand, thrilled to celebrate Akaashi’s day, putting his all to cherish the day.However, a month before Akaashi’s day, he had been putting a weird act, making Bokuto anxious as a huge question mark came to his mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a bokuaka au nobody asked for. Inspired by my own feelings of secretly hating my birthday. This is my first time posting it here so haha. Sorry for in advance if this sucks.

### Chapter 1 : Can I see the snow?

“5th of November”, Bokuto mumbled as he smiled, looking up at the calendar that was hanging on the blue wall of their study room. A month. A month before his lover’s birthday.

“Oh yeah, our submission deadline for the English paper was due this week right? Was it on 8th?”, Kuroo’s voice break the silence as he wrote down whatever the hell he wanted on his big chemistry notebook. Probably about those bacterias name Bokuto was unfamiliar of and wasn’t interested in knowing it either. 

“You know, I regret getting this extra English class with you and having to do all these assignments”, Bokuto sipped his iced coffee as he walked pass Kuroo. “Hey Koutarou, watch it”, Kuroo then glared at Bokuto before continuing to glue his eyes back on his chemistry notebook.

“Whatever , I’m going, have fun with your study, dumbass” , Bokuto then picked up his dark blue bag and head outside the study room. 

It was freezing in the hallway, no wonder, a heavy downpour is going on outside. The thunder broke out the silence of the 8pm night.  
He came down to level G and stood right in front of the university’s main entrance. 

Ahh shit, I didn’t bring my umbrella. He thought to myself as he noticed the rain just poured even harder.

He rummaged his right jeans pocket as he get his phone out. He searched the familiar name in his contacts and dialed them only to be notified that his phone had 2% of battery left. He sighed as he sat down on the stairs, thinking of what could have happen if he just listens to Kuroo’s advice on charging his phone before going out. He could have gavee him a call. 

Suddenly, a coughed was heard and Bokuto’s eyes shoot at the direction. He then got up on his feet and walked towards the direction he heard. What if it’s just a stranger? Or what if it’s a robber? Waiting for him at the corner, ready to kidnap him? 

Bokuto picked up his pace as he heard not only one cough, but two. 

His eyes went wide as he realizes who the figure that was standing in front him was.

“Akaashi?” 

The latter then made eye contact with Bokuto. Akaashi was wearing a black leather jacket, right hand was holding the big umbrella that shields him from the downpour.  
Akaashi was quick to react as he pulled Bokuto beside him, making him stand under the same umbrella. 

“Are you dumb? Why didn’t you give me a call before coming here? I could have fetch you right in front of the entrance. Are you cold? Why are you wearing this thin jacket? Don’t you have a thicker one?”, Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed as he checked Bokuto from head to toe. 

“Akaashi”, Bokuto giggled. “Akaashi, stop”, Bokuto couldn’t stop giggling as Akaashi was busy checking Bokuto’s condition.

“Akaashi Keiji”. Bokuto’s yellow eyes then met with Akaashi’s blue ones.

“I am fine, okay? I am not cold and my phone is running out of battery, look”, Bokuto showed his dead phone to Akaashi. Akaashi let out a big sigh, “Fine, don’t do this again, alright? What if you catch a cold?”. “Awww! Akaashi-san is worried of me?”, Bokuto smiled as he teased the latter. 

“Whatever”, Akaashi then proceeded to walk as Bokuto got the signal that they are going to start walking together. Along the walk, Bokuto and Akaashi walk side by side, not saying a word. All they heard was the sound of the cars passing through and the sound of their breaths. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto who had his eyes glued on the ground. Usually, he would be all happy and excited to tell Akaashi about how his day went by. But instead of Bokuto’s smile and laughs, Akaashi was met with Bokuto’s frown. 

“What is it?”, Akaashi was the one who finally broke the silence. “Your birthday...”, Bokuto heaved out. “Your birthday is in one month”, Bokuto looked over at Akaashi with a faint smile. 

“Bokuto”, Akaashi shot him up with a faint smile too, saying his name with a soft tone and looked at him with the most endearing pair of eyes. “You don’t really need to remember it and you don’t need to do anything about it okay? Let’s just go on with it like any normal day”, Akaashi looked back at the main road they were heading to. 

“But, it’s your day and”, before Bokuto could finish his sentence, Akaashi cut him off.  
“Alright Bokuto-san. Enough of that and let’s go eat!!! I get off work early at the convenience store today to hang out with you so let’s go, okay?” Akaashi let out a loud laugh as he smiled back to Bokuto. The latter then forced a smile, confused. 

He was happy to see Akaashi laugh and smile like that, as he rarely show that side of him.  
But Bokuto still wanted to celebrate Akaashi’s day, just like everyone else does to their favorite person.

///

Sober. Akaashi wanted to sober up but at the same time he was aware that he was sober enough to think where he was, what he did and what he was going to say. His head was spinning gradually, but he still can see the person he loves the most. Bokuto, in front of him, looking at him with the most fond look in his eyes. 

Akaashi shoot Bokuto a small smile but lost his body balance. “You are drunk, let’s go”, Bokuto said as he gather up his and Akaashi’s jacket, go up from his seat and walked towards Akaashi. “I’m fine, I’m fine, let’s sit for a long time”, Akaashi refused to get up as Bokuto offered him a hand. 

“Seriously, you barely can open your eyes”. No, Bokuto. He wanted to scream. “I want to stay here”, Akaashi finally said. Bokuto let out a heavy sigh, “You’d rather stay here all night than laying on your comfy bed at home?”, Bokuto wanted to lecture him, but there was no use as Akaashi wouldn’t listen to him. Nevertheless, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Yes, with you. If that’s the last thing this life offers me, I would stay here all night, with you” 

“What nonsense are you talking about?”, Bokuto felt like he wanted to scream at Akaashi for saying those things so carelessly. What the hell is ‘the last thing’? They both knew that they will breathe and live tomorrow, even 30 minutes from now or even 5 seconds from now, they both knew that. 

Well at least that’s what only Bokuto could think of. 

Bokuto tried to ignore what Akaashi just said and lift up his right arm, trying to balance as they walked out of the restaurant. 

Akaashi then looked up at the night sky. He took a deep breath as he inhaled the night breeze after the heavy downpour. Every heave of breath that came out of their mouth felt heavy. They both took in the cold air, as they felt their nose and ears slowly becoming red. 

“Bokuto”, Akaashi slowly said, while he looked up at the sky full of shining stars that light the night. 

“Yes?”, Bokuto answered, looking directly at Akaashi who had stars in his eyes, it shines. 

“Will I be able to see the snow this year?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back lolol here’s chapter 2! You can listen to Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish and jupiter by Flower Face while you are reading this chapter!

### Chapter 2 : Ocean Eyes

One week has passed and everything has been strange for Bokuto and Akaashi. Well, that’s what Bokuto thought. What has been strange you might be asking? Well, for instance, when they were together, be it at their tiny apartment at night or at the nearby bus stop, waiting for their ride, Akaashi would just stare at Bokuto for a really long time. 

Showing affection was rare for Akaashi. Of course, Bokuto wasn’t complaining at all about it as he gets to look at Akaashi’s blue eyes that Akaashi himself, hated it. Akaashi could go on and on about how he hate how his eyes looks, especially the color. 

Then, as Akaashi stared at Bokuto, he would caress Bokuto’s cheek and pat his head in the most endearing way. Bokuto would blush, heart thumping like crazy as he could feel like he almost vomit right then and there. 

Bokuto let out a big sigh as he hugged himself with his big, fluffy brown jacket, protecting himself from all of cold breeze that passed him. Letting his nose and ears go red. 

“Here”, Akaashi voice was heard as he stood beside Bokuto, handing him his favorite drink. “Ahh thank you! I thought you were just going to get me a canned drink”, Bokuto said as he carefully took the hot coffee out of Akaashi’s hand. “The cafe wasn’t packed so I went ahead. You were studying hard last night so I thought you might need some caffeine”, Akaashi sat down beside Bokuto, hands both in his jacket’s pocket. 

“Eh? You didn’t get any drink?”, Bokuto sipped some of the hot coffee. “No, I couldn’t figure out what to order so I just stared at the menu boards for so long that the cashier got annoyed by it so I just ordered yours”, Akaashi simply said. 

Bokuto smiled, “You know, you’re so cute”, Bokuto chuckled as he put his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi was quick to react and put his head on top of Bokuto’s. Taking in the smell of Bokuto’s shampoo that comfort him every time. 

“You are so warm”, Akaashi nearly whispered. “Yeah? Would you like to stay longer like this? Or for the rest of the day? I don’t want to go to classes anyway”, Bokuto said as he ruffled his face on Akaashi’s neck. 

“For the rest of my life, can you?”. Akaashi whispered again. Bokuto froze in his spot, breathing in and out. Bokuto then sit up and looked at Akaashi in his eyes. 

Akaashi never realized it, that his eyes bring so much comfort to Bokuto. Whenever Bokuto looked at them, he felt as every weight that is pushing him down being lifted off of his body. He felt like he was in the sky, swaying through the white clouds as wind bring him to somewhere he don’t want to know. 

“Your eyes-“ Bokuto’s sentence got cut off by the bus that stopped so suddenly in front of the bus stop they were sitting at. “Tell me, what about my eyes? Are they puffy because I just woke up?”, Akaashi rubbed both his eyes. “No, no they don’t”, Bokuto smiled, looking at how clueless Akaashi was. 

“Okay, there, that’s my cue to leave”, Bokuto pointed at the bus. “Don’t go”, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand, making Bokuto stopped. Bokuto walked closer to Akaashi, “Really? I really don’t have to go to class today if you don’t want me to”, Bokuto said as he looked at the top of Akaashi’s head as the latter had his head down, eyes glued on the ground. 

“Kidding!!! Of course you have to go to your classes! Who said I am allowing you to ditch your classes, hmm, Bokuto-san?”, Akaashi giggled at the sight of disappointed Bokuto.  
“Eh?! You are really weird! Let go!”, Bokuto tried to let his hand off of Akaashi’s hold. 

“What about my kisses that I deserve?”, Akaashi pout and furrowed his brows. “Wow, you rarely ask for kisses and look at you now huh?”, Bokuto raised his right eyebrow. “You made me sound like a bad boyfriend”, Akaashi slowly said as he careers Bokuto’s hand. 

Bokuto let out a chuckle, “Well yeah you are, that’s why I am punishing you right now. No kisses for today”, Bokuto tapped Akaashi’s nose as he made a run to the bus and got on it. Akaashi smiled as he looked at his lover cutely walk into the bus. They waved each other goodbye with smiles plastered oh so clearly on their faces. 

“I hope I’ll get to see that smile for the rest of my life”, Akaashi mumbled. 

/// 

“Ugh! I am almost done with my part but I don’t understand what this document say”, Kuroo groaned as he messed with his hair. “Ew, you already have a bed hair so why are you trying to mess with it even more now?”, Bokuto said, looking at Kuroo with disgust. 

“Can you shut up? That was so out of context. I am here stressing about this assignment and you are there, complaining about how my hair looks?”, Kuroo gave Bokuto a side eye. 

“You know maybe that’s why Kenma rejected you”, Bokuto took another bite of his favorite snack. “Hey, don’t you dare talk about that, Koutarou”, Kuroo gave him a warning look. Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh at how Kuroo was trying so hard to make himself look scary. 

“And for your information, it wasn’t a rejection. It was just a fair break. He wanted to think it over first”, Kuroo sighed as he focused on his laptop screen again. “Nah, sounds like a rejection to me”, Bokuto shakes his head, munching on his snack. Kuroo had enough and threw an eraser directly to Bokuto’s direction, making the latter laugh out loud. 

“So your love life is going great then? That you shit on mine?”, Kuroo asked sarcastically. Bokuto stopped laughing and just smiled at Kuroo, thoughts suddenly goes straight into thinking about Akaashi. “It’s great yeah but he feels so far away”, Bokuto looked down, playing with the eraser Kuroo threw at him. 

It wasn’t long until Bokuto continue speaking. “I know he is right there in front of me, but he feel so distant. As if there was a big wall right in front of us whenever we look at each other”, Bokuto explained, as he looked out the window, admiring the view. 

“Hey, you know I was being sarcastic right?”, Kuroo said. Bokuto giggled, “Yeah I know.”  
“If you have anything bothering you, I am here okay? I am your friend”, Kuroo stated as he looked at Bokuto’s fragile smile. “Wow! Kuroo Tetsurou is a caring person hmm?”, Bokuto joked and was only met by Kuroo’s middle finger pointing at him. 

It was nice talking to Kuroo. Bokuto knew they both always joke around a lot, sometimes way too much, but when things get hard, Kuroo would always be there for him and vice versa.  
Bokuto was lucky to have a friend like Kuroo. 

//// 

After walking straight home, Bokuto head towards the bed and lay down. His head felt like it was spinning. Akaashi went straight to shower, saying that he need to get refreshed after a long shift at work. Bokuto was glad that he successfully convinced Akaashi to avoid night shits as those were the only time they get to be together. But of course, it was a lot of work trying to convince Akaashi. 

Bokuto heard the door of the bathroom cracked open, signaling Akaashi was done with his shower. Bokuto tried to fake a sleep as he lay down, pretending to be in a dream. “Bokuto, I am done so you can take a shower”, Akaashi’s voice filled out the silence in the apartment. 

“Bokuto”, Akaashi called again, trying to put on his night shorts but was met with silence. Akaashi still had not wear any shirt as he put his towel around his neck, walking towards sleeping Bokuto. 

Akaashi then lay down on his chest on the bed beside Bokuto, taking in the beautiful view of Bokuto closing his eyes as his chest raised up and down peacefully. “I could watch you like this all day”, Akaashi whispered, afraid to wake Bokuto up. He couldn’t help it so he gently pat Bokuto head, playing with strands of his soft hair. 

Akaashi moved a little closer, making his body touched Bokuto’s. The fake sleeping Bokuto could hear Akaashi’s voice ever so clearly with the thumping of Akaashi’s heart. Bokuto’s head was so near to Akaashi’s chest that he could smell Akaashi. 

“Don’t leave me”, Akaashi mumbled as he kissed Akaashi’s forehead. 

Those three words were enough to make Bokuto wake up. He shot a look to Akaashi. “Eh? I am sorry, did I wake you? Just go to sleep”, Akaashi tried to make Bokuto lay down again but instead, the latter sit up. 

“Don’t say that”, Bokuto mumbled. “Say what?”, Akaashi shot him a questioning look. “Saying stuff as if one of us will leave”, Bokuto looked down, playing with his fingers. Akaashi smiled and put his hand gently on Bokuto’s cheek. “I am sorry okay?”, Akaashi gave Bokuto an endearing look as they both smiled, knowing they got each other’s company. 

“Ah! How about this, since your birthday is coming”, Bokuto stood up from the bed, heading towards his bag on the chair as he pulled out two papers and two pens. “We will both write down the things we always wanted to say to each other but never got the chance to. Then when your birthday comes, we both will open the letter”, Bokuto sat down on the bed, giving Akaashi a pen and a piece of paper. 

“I told you not to do anything for my birthday, right?”, Akaashi said with the most lovely voice. “I know but both of us will participate! That doesn’t mean you are on the receiving end right? I will be getting a letter from you too!”, Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi slowly nod, “Okay”. “We’ll do this”, Akaashi shot Bokuto a smile. 

God, how he loved those ocean eyes.


End file.
